memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verwerfliche Experimente
Die Crew leidet an seltsamen genetischen Mutationen. Seven of Nine bekommt bald raus, woran es liegt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Tom und B'Elanna werden gescannt B'Elanna Torres trifft in einer Jefferies-Röhre auf Seven of Nine, die gerade dabei ist die Energiekopplungen neu zu konfigurieren, um mehr Energie für das astrometrische Labor bereitzustellen. Torres erkennt, dass sie Energie von anderen Orten umleitet. Unter anderem leitet sie auch Energie vom Maschinenraum um, welches verhindert, dass B'Elanna und ihre Crew eine Warpkerndiagnose durchführen konnte, welches ihre Crew den ganzen Morgen versucht hatte. Torres ist wütend auf Seven, da sie viele Arbeitsstunden verloren haben und sich Seven nicht einmal entschuldigt. In Zuzkunft solle sie sich mit ihr absprechen, ehe sie sich an den Energiesystemen vergreife. Seven erklärt ihr Verhalten damit, dass sie nicht an eine Kommandohierachie gewöhnt sei. Im Kollektiv war ers nicht nötig, sich abzustimmen. Torres ermahnt sie, dass sie alle dieselben Vorschriften befolgen müssen. B'Elanna sieht Parallelen zu sich, da sie sich anfangs auch nicht an diese Hierarchie gewöhnen konnte, als sie Teil der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Crew der Voyager]] wurde. Captain Kathryn Janeway hielt ihr damals ebenfalls einen Vortrag über die Integration in die Crew. Sie meint zu Seven, wenn sie es geschafft habe sich anzupassen, dann wird es auch Seven schaffen. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Seven für ihr Verhalten. Unter einem Vorwand verlässt Tom Paris die Krankenstation. Der Doktor fragt, ob seine Besorgungen nicht bis zum Dienstende warten kann. Nun redet sich Paris heraus, dass Chakotay noch auf einen Conn-Bericht wartet. Als der Doktor anmerkt, dass sie den ganzen nachmittag hier waren und ihm dies erst jetzt einfällt. Paris redet sich heraus, dass sie sehr beschäftigt gewesen seien, woraufhin der Doktor einen skeptischen Blick auf die leeren Biobetten wirft. Paris geht inzwischen in einen Raum und bereitet einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport vor. Zuvpor repliziert er noch etwas. Dann beamt er sich mit einem Blumenstrauß zu B'Elanna, die noch immer in der Jefferies-Röhre arbeitet. Diese fragt, ob die Blumen sie entschuldigen soll, dass er sie versetzt hat. Dann entschuldigt sich Paris und sie nimmt die Entschuldigung an. Als die beiden sich küssen, werden sie von etwas gescannt. B'Elanna bemerkt etwas, glaubt aber, es sei nur Einbildung. Akt I: Mutationen In ihrem Quartier massiert der Doktor Captain Janeway, die unter anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen leidet. Er hält ihr einen Vortrag über das von ihm verschriebene Entspannungsprogramm, welches Janeway wegen zu viel Arbeit kaum befolgte. Er fragt auch, ob sie ausreichend geschlafen habe, was sie verneint. Ihre Kopfschmerzen werden nicht weniger, aber auch nicht schlimmer. Es fühle sich an, als ob heiße Nadeln in ihren Schädel gepiekst würden.Den Doktor überraschen diese Symptome allerdings nicht, da sie zu viel arbeite, konstant unter Stress stehe, esse zu hastig, habe zu wenig Schlaf. Sie bittet auch um ein Hypospray, doch der Doktor besteht auf einer Massage und fügt hinzu, dass sie das Glück hat, einen Therapeuten zu haben, der den ganzen Tag nicht ermüdet. Daraufhin wird sie von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen. Der Doktor wirft ein, dass er sie nur im Notfall unterbrechen darf, doch Janeway will es hören. Sie haben die Quelle der Strahlung erreicht und Janeway springt sofort auf. Als der Doktor die Stimme erhebt, meint Janeway, dass ihre Pflicht vorgehe. Doch das MHN merkt nur an, dass er ein passenderes Outfit, als das Handtuch, in das Janeway gewickelt ist, vorschlagen wollte. Auf der Brücke zeigt Chakotay ihr, dass sie auf einen binären Pulsar getroffen sind. Dieser zieht alles in sich hinein, jedoch versichert Tom, dass sie weit genug entfernt sind. Außerdem sei das Gammastrahlenniveau sehr hoch. Chakotay schlägt vor, Daten zu sammeln, jedoch ist Janeway zu müde um ihm zuzuhören. Sie vertraut ihm daher diese Aufgabe an und verlässt dann die Brücke. Nachdem Tom auf den Ruf von B'Elanna im Maschinenraum eintrifft, bespricht sie mit ihm die Verbesserung des Impulsantriebes und die möglichen Auswirkungen auf die Steuerkontrolle. Beide begeben sich auf die zweite Etage des Maschinenraumes und fallen auf einer Konsole übereinander her. B'Elanna ist plötzlich beunruhigt, da sie etwas gehört zu haben scheint, als im selben Moment Tuvok auf sie zukommt. Er übergibt Torres ein PADD mit Energieverbrauchsdaten, die sie zuvor angefordert hatte. Tuvok lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken, obwohl er ihre Machenschaften bemerkt hat. Als Tuvok den Maschinenraum verlässt, eilt Paris ihm nach und bittet Tuvok das Geschehene in keinem Bericht zu erwähnen. Auch meint er, dass diese Situation peinlich war, was Tuvok verneint. Auch seien keine Sicherheitsbestimmungen verletzt worden wären. Tuvok lässt sich nichts anmerken und geht dann weiter. Etwas später im Turbolift diskutieren B'Elanna und Tom darüber, sich etwas vorsichtiger in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten, da es B'Elanna wichtig ist, dass ihre Beziehung geheim bleibt. Sie fragt ihn auch, wie Tuvok klang. Paris meint dazu, dass er nur vulkanisch klang. Dann überlegt sie, dass sie nicht gemeinsam zum Briefing erscheinen sollten. Paris schlägt vor, dass sie vorgeht und er eine Minute später kommen wird. Doch Torres findet dies noch verdächtiger. Paris meint, dass sie sich wie Kriminelle verhalten und hält den Turbolift an. Sie wollen es niemandem mitteilen und wollen in der Öffentlichkeit vorsichtiger sein. Im Besprechungsraum beraten Tom, Tuvok, Captain Janeway, Harry Kim, B'Elanna und Chakotay das weitere Vorgehen den binären Pulsar betreffend. Chakotay schlägt vor, die Pulsare in 80000 Kilometer Entfernung zu erforschen. Jedoch weist Kim darauf hin, dass sie starke Protonenausstößte entdeckt haben, die ihre Schilde außer Gefecht setzen könnten. Daher weist Chakotay Pairs an, auf 90000 Kilometer Abstand zu gehen.Außerdem solle Tuvok jedes Problem melden. Nachdem die Sitzung beendet ist, bittet Janeway B'Elanna und Tom zu bleiben. Als Tuvok an Paris vorbeigeht, rautn Paris ihm einen sarkastischen Dank zu, da er vermutet, dass dieser ihre Beziehung dem Captain verraten habe. Sie meint, dass sie sich übrlicherweisenicht ind as Privatleben ihrer Crew einmischt. Als Paris Tuvok erwähnt, stellt Janeway klar, dass dieser nichts gesagt habe. Allerdings hätten sie so viel Aufsehen erregt, dass bereits das halbe Schiffe darüber tratscht. Torres will sich verteidigen, jedoch meint Janeway, dass sie sich nicht so kindisch verhalten sollen und befiehlt den beiden Führungsoffizieren, sich in der Öffentlichkeit angemessen zu verhalten. Sie wirkt dabei sehr gereizt und zum Teil auch aggressiv. Dann lässt sie die beiden wegtreten. In der Nacht arbeitet Chakotay immer noch an der Erforschung des Pulsars. Als er sich einen Kaffee repliziert und ihn trinkt, wird auch er von etwas gescannt. Plötzlich zuckt er zusammen und lässt die Tasse fallen. Als er zittrig an das Waschbecken tritt, bemerkt er, wie ihm die Haare ausfallen und er sich diese einfach vom Kopf streichen kann. Akt II: Mutationen thumb|Chakotay und Neelix mutieren Als er später auf einem Biobett in der Krankenstation liegt, ist er in wenigen Stunden um Jahre gealtert. Der Doktor stellt mit seinem Tricorder fest, dass er an Gewebenicrose, verringerter Sehschärfe und den typischen Symptome des Alterns leidet. Es gebe zwar eine Krankheit namens Progeria, die ein vorzeitiges Altern bei Kindern verursache, jedoch seien noch nie Erwachsene betroffen gewesen. Außerdem wurde diese Krankheit vor zweihundert Jahren ausgerotter. Als der Doktor seine DNS analysiert, bemerkt er eine Manipulation an einem bestimmten Teil der DNS. Bestimmte Teile seiner DNS wurden hyperstimuliert. Janeway, die ebenfalls anwesend ist, führt dies auf den binären Pulsar und dessen Gammastrahlung zurück. Dies weist Chakotay ab, da die Schilde die ganze Zeit über die ''Voyager'' geschützt hatten. Jedoch will janeway dies untersuchen. Er besteht darauf, auch die Brücke, sein Büro und jeden Ort, an dem er war zu utnersuchen. Er will bereits an der Suche mitarbeiten, doch der Doktor besteht darauf, dass er hier bleibt. Er will sich im Biolabor mit einem Elektronenresonanzscan die Sache näher ansehen. Janeway, die immer noch unter starken Kopfschmerzen leidet, beginnt mit der Suche nach der Ursache für seine Erkrankung. Sie meint, dass Chakotay nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit benötige und nicht er. Im Casino unterhalten sich Tom und Kim über den Vortrag von Janeway. Paris mient, dass vor ihm der moralischte Fähnrich der Sternenflotte steht. Sie bestellen währenddessen bei Neelix ihr Frühstück. Djieser ist gerade dabei eine Portion Rühreier herzusellen. Jedoch hätte Kim lieber etwas vom Pleekarindenschmortopf vom Vortag. Paris und Neelix sind verswundert, dass er diesen zum Frühstück essen will, doch Kim meint, dass er ihm geschmeckt habe. Nachdem dieser in seine Kombüse gegangen ist, hören sie Schreie und Wimmern von Neelix. Er liegt zuckend auf dem Boden und fragt, was hier passiert. Tom informiert den Doktor über den Notfall und bringt ihn zur Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation ist Neelix' ganzer Körper übersät mit braunen Flecken. Der Doktor scannt ihn und zeigt das Ergebnis Paris. Auch bei ihm stellt der Doktor dieselbe Manipulation der DNS fest. Doch Neelix ist nicht gealtert, sondern er meint, dass er andere Symptome hat. Neelix meint, dass er vielmehr wie ein Myleaner aussehe, die eine Region des Weltraums nahe Talax bewohnen. Der Doktor fragt, ob sie gemeinsame Vorfahren haben, was Neelix nicht beantworten kann. Dann fragt er nach Eheschließungen und Neelix erinnert sich, dass sein Urgroßvater Myleaner war. Der Doktor schlussfolgert daraus, dass er ein Achtel seines genetischen Materials von ihm habe und diese wurden jetzt stimuliert. Sein Zustand sei stabil. Daher übergibt er Paris das Kommando auf der Krankenstation und geht wieder ins Biolabor. Paris will bei jedem weiteren Patienten einen Zellularscan machen und fragt, ob er etwas anderes tun kann.B Bevor der Doktor geht, meint er noch, dass er Neelix und Chakotay bei Laune halten solle. Später bringt Neelix Chakotay ein Glas Wasser. Chakotay bedankt sich und fragt, ob er auch etwas merkwürdiges rieche. Neelix fürchtet, dass er dies sei. Offenbar bilden sich myleanische Schweißdrüsen aus. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre Veränderungen, so klagt Chakotay über Sehschwäche und seine fehlenden Haare. Neelix erwidert, dass er seine Haare gern weggeben würde, wenn er seine Geschmacksknospen zurückbekommen könnte. Neelix meint, dass sich seine Pupillen um 60 % geweitet haben und er kaum gerade aus sehen kann. Chakotay kontert nun mit seiner Arthritis, wegen der er, das Glas Wasser kaum festhalten kann. Neelix fügt hinzu, dass sich seine Wirbelsäule auflöst. Plötzlich wird ein weiterer erkrankter Crewman eingeliefert, worauf hin die beiden von Paris in ihre Quartiere geschickt werden, da noch mehr Personen erkrankt und unterwegs zur Krankenstation sind. thumb|Ursache der Mutationen gefunden B'Elanna Torres hat auf der Krankenstation einen speziellen Scanner entwickelt, um die DNS besser untersuchen zu können. Der Doktor meint, dass immer mehr Personen erkranken und sie daher so schnell wie möglich Antworten finden müssen. Er beginnt mit einer Untersuchung der Probe von Chakotay. Sie konzentrieren sich auf die hyperstimulierten Segmente der DNA. Er entdeckt auf einer DNS-Sequenz eine Art Kontaminant, der beim ersten Scan nicht zu erkennen war. Torres geht daher auf maximale Vergößerung. Nun sieht der Doktor eine Art Strichcode. Er kann idies jedoch nicht identifizieren und lässt Torres einen Blick darauf werfen. Dieses Niveau der submolekularen Technik hätten sie nicht erreicht. Torres vermutet bereits eine fremde Schrift und sie fragen sich, wer dies in Chakotays Zellen bringen konnte. Torres versucht nun eine Kombinationsanalyse. Bei der Untersuchung von weiterer DNS entdecken sie diese Markierung ebenfalls. Torres kann keinen klaren Wert von der Probe erlangen, da es aus der Phase geraten zu sein scheint. Daher kompensiert sie die Phasenvarianz. Sie entdeckt, dass die Markierung ein Signal aussendet. Da fluktuiert der Doktor und Torres untersucht seine Emitter. Plötzlich wurde das Programm des Doktors gelöscht. Als Torres das Problem zu lösen versucht, indem sie den Doktor auf die Krankenstation transferiert bricht sie unter Schmerzen zusammen. Der Doktor versucht noch die Brücke zu rufen, die jedoch nicht antwortet. Kurz darauf wird der Doktor deaktiviert und sein Emitter fällt auf den Boden. Akt III: Die Fremden thumb|Der Doktor erklärt Seven das Vorgehen Tom Paris schildert Captain Janeway die derzeitige Situation auf der Krankenstation. Die Zahl der Patienten nimmt weiter zu. Er erklärt, dass B'Elannas Lungenbläschen plötzlich ihre Funktion eingestellt haben und dass er sie jetzt an eine künstliche Lunge angeschlossen hat. Als Harry, Tom und Captain Janeway im Beisein von Seven über den Verbleib des Doktors diskutieren, nimmt dieser Kontakt mit Seven auf, indem er sich in ihre Audio-Implantate eingeschaltet hat. Nur sie könne ihn hören. Er teilt ihr mit, dies geheim zu halten und sich auf das Holodeck 2 zu begeben. Kim und Janeway sprechen sie an und sie erklärt, dass die Forschungen des Doktors offenbar nicht zum Ziel führten. Sie begibt sich daher ins Wissenschaftslabor. Auf dem holodeck spricht sie mit dem MHN. Dort hat er sich in der da-Vinci-Simulation versteckt, wo er vorgibt, die reizende Carlotta zu porträtieren. Der Doktor schildert Seven, dass irgendjemand die Crew genetisch manipuliert hat und dazu die Plaketten einfügte. Er meint, dass die Fremden ihn und Torres ausschalteten, nachdem sie die Experimente entdeckten. Seven will weitere Daten zusammentragen. Er stellt daraufhin ihren Borgsensorknoten auf eine bestimmte Frequenz ein, die B'Elanna ermittelt hatte. Sie soll sich umsehen und ihm berichten, was sie sieht. Sie kann jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches wahrnehmen. Sie solle eine Deck-zu-Deck-Analyse aller 257 Räume an Bord machen. Ihn könne sie über Komfrequenz Epsilon 2 kontaktieren. Der Doktor befiehlt ihr das Schiff zu durchwandern und ihn zu kontaktieren, wenn sie jemanden findet. thumb|Seven entdeckt die Fremden Als Seven durch die Korridore des Schiffes geht, nimmt sie Apparaturen an einigen Crewmen und fremde Humanoide wahr. Als sie den Turbolift betritt, folgt ihr ein Fremder und untersucht sie mit einem Gerät. Sie lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Als sie das Casino betritt entdeckt sie weitere Fremde, die an der Crew Experimente durchführen. Sie ghet am Tresen vorbei und hölt sich eine Tasse Kaffe. Daraufhin kontaktiert sie den Doktor und informiert ihn, dass die fremden Wesen überall sind. Dieser weist sie an, den Captain darüber zu informieren. Nachdem Tuvok den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains betritt, klärt er sie darüber auf, dass es bisher keine weiteren Neuigkeiten gibt. Captain Janeway, die schon länger sehr gereizt ist, weist Tuvok an, sie zu informieren, wenn etwas geschehen sollte. Außerdem regt sie sich über die Vernachlässigung des Schiffprotokolls bezogen auf Tom und B'Elanna auf und weist Tuvok an die entsprechenden Personen anzuweisen sich entsprechend zu verhalten, da ihm jeden Tag 13 Abteilungsleiter Bericht erstatten würden. Als Tuvok daraufhin mit Sarkasmus reagiert, bemerkt Janeway wie belastet und gereizt sie ist. Daraufhin betritt Seven energisch den Raum, um ihr Mitteilung über die Fremden zu machen. Dabei registriert sie, dass zwei der Fremden Janeway untersuchen. Unter einem Vorwand verlässt sie den Raum und soll mit Kim daran arbeiten. Anschließend meint Janeway zu Tuvok, dass sie ein paar Tage auf dem Holodeck in einem Gasthof bei Siena in Italien verbringen wird, der sie schon immer gereizt hat. Tuvok will ihr bei einem Glas Wein Gesellschaft leisten. Akt IV: Erzwungene Aufgabe thumb|Seven enttarnt eine der Fremden Seven kehrt zum Holodeck zurück und bespricht sich mit dem Doktor. Es befinden sich mindestens 56 Fremde an Bord, die Experimente an der Crew durchführen und die Ergebnisse überwachen. Sie suchen nach einem Weg die Fremden zu enttarnen. Mit einem exakt modulierten Phaserstrahl, könnte Seven sie enttarnen. Der Doktor fürchtet, dass die Fremden sich dann rächen und bei allen tödliche Mutationen auslösen könnten. Der Doktor empfiehlt einen neuroleptischen Schock, welcher für die Crew jedoch sehr schmerzhaft wäre. Daraufhin fängt Seven mit den Vorbereitungen an. Da sie einige Sicherungsmaßnahmen umgehen muss, wird dies Zeit kosten. Auch im Maschinenraum trifft sie auf die Wesen. Tuvok bemerkt Sevens Vorhaben und kontaktiert sie. Unter Verwendung einer Ausrede macht sie weiter. TUvok erklärt, dass sie die Energiesicherheitsprotkolle verletzt, doch Seven versichert ihm, dass es keinen Grund zur beunruhigung gibt. Daraufhin begibt sich Tuvok zum Maschinenraum. Er will sie aufhalten, doch dann bemerkt Seven, dass drei Fremde sie belauschen. Er meint, dass sie offensichtlich versucht ihn zu täuschen. Sie wolle eine Energienetladung erzeugen, die für die Crew schädlich wäre. Als eine Fremde auf sie zugeht, greift Seven Tuvoks Phaser, stellt ihn ein und schießt auf sie, wodurch sie enttarnt wird. Seven nimmt sie als Geisel, um die anderen Fremden von ihr fernzuhalten. Als sie fragt, was sie mit ihr vorhabe, erklärt Seven, dass sie sie zu Captain Janeway bringen wird, die einige Fragen haben dürfte. thumb|Durch die Pulsare Nachdem die Fremde in eine Zelle gebracht wurde, bespricht Tuvok mit dem Captain das weitere Enttarnen der Fremden. Tuvok modifiziert die internen Sensoren und der Captain will darüber auf dem laufenden gehalten werden. Janeway lässt Seven einen Weg suchen die Plaketten zu entfernen. Danach wendet sie sich der Fremden zu. Janeway fragt sie, wer sie sind und was sie an Bord der Voyager tun. Die Fremde sagt, sie würden Untersuchungen und Tests durchführen. Sie identifiziert sich als medizinische Forscherin und bedauert, der Crew Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben. Janeway meint, dass sie aus ihrer Sicht eine feindliche Invasionsarmee sind. Sie führten diese Experimente für die Heilung von Krankheiten durch. Ihre Techniken würden sie auch so sanft wie möglich anwenden. Damit könnten sie Millionen Lebewesen helfen. Sie meint, dass Janeway ein willensstarkes Individuum ist und sie ihr Dopaminniveau erhöht haben und auch gewalttätige Impulse. Als die Fremde die Untersuchung an Janeway schildert, geht der Captain auf diese los. Alzen hätte mehr Kooperation erwartet, doch Janeway will sich verteidigen. Die Fremde gibt an, dass sie ihre Experimente fortführen werden und dass die Voyager-Crew sich dagegen nicht wehren kann. Sie meint, dass sie ihre Untersuchungen fortsetzen werden. Dafür versichert sie die Todesrate gering zu halten und die Ergebnisse weiterzugeben. Janeway kann dies nicht akzeptieren. Daraufhin droht die Fremde mit der Vernichtung der Versuchsobjekte. Akt V: Entkommen Später tragen Seven und Tuvok ihre Ergebnisse dem Captain vor. Seven ist nicht in der Lage, die Plaketten zu entfernen. Tuvok konnte die Fremden mit den internen Sensoren auch nicht enttarnen, da die Fremden offenbar Zugriff auf ihre Schlüsselsysteme haben. Der Doktor verweist darauf, das Problem schnellstens zu lösen, da bereits viele neue Patienten auf der Krankenstation eingetroffen sind. Seven meint, dass sie sich mit modifizierten Sensren wehren könnten. Doch Tuvok hält eine direkte Konfrontation nicht für empfehlenswert. Plötzlich ruft Paris den Doktor aufgrund eines medizinischen Notfalls auf die Brücke. Ein Crewman liegt mit Krampfadern im Gesicht am Boden. Ihr Blutdruck ist durch schweren arenalen Stress überhöht, ihre Arterien drohen zu zerreißen und sie hat einen Herzstillstand. Der Doktor und der Captain versuchen sie zu retten, jedoch stirbt sie an Herzversagen. Daraufhin übernimmt Janeway das Steuer und setzt einen Kurs auf den binären Pulsar. Tuvok meldet, dass der Hüllendruck auf 30 Teradyn steigt. Als eine Fremde auf der Brücke erscheint, erklärt Janeway ihr, dass das Schiff zusammengepresst wird, wenn sie weiter auf den Pulsar zufliegen. Die Schilde versagen und die strukturelle Integrität fällt auf 20 %. Die Frau droht ihre gesamte Crew zu töten. Janeway erklärt, dass sie es nicht können. Janeway geht das Risiko ein und fragt, ob sie es auch tut. Die Außenteperatur der Hülle erreicht 9000 Grad. Daraufhin verlassen zwei fremde Schiffe, die getarnt an der Außenhülle des Schiffes haften, die Voyager. Dabei wird eines zerstört. Die Gravitationskräfte kann Janeway jedoch nicht überwinden. Janeway leitet alle Energie in den Antrieb, um schnell genug durch den Pulsar fliegen zu können, um am anderen Ende wieder heraus zu fliegen. Es gibt mehrere Hüllenbrüche, Janeway verliert die Steuerkontrolle und die Hauptenergie versagt, aber die Voyager erreicht die andere Seite. Kim kann kaum glauben, dass sie leben und Janeway meint zu Tuvok, dass sie nie gedacht hätte, dass er sie für verwegen hält. B'Elanna und Tom haben sich den Abend füreinander Zeit genommen um miteinander zu essen. Es gibt Salat und einen Rotwein. Paris meint, dass er die Schicht mit Fähnrich Wildman getauscht hat und daher morgen auf der Brücke und beim Doc eine Doppelschicht machen müsse. Harry kommt vorbei und wird von Tom hinausbefördert, indem er das PADD an sich nimmt und dann die Tür mit dem Türknopf vor Harrys Nase schliest. B'Elanna wimmelt einen Ruf aus dem Maschinenraum ab. Sie unterhalten sich über die Standpauke des Captains und müssen ihr Recht geben. Tom überlegt sich ob sie vielleicht von den Fremden manipuliert worden sind. Vielleicht ist ja das Experiment fremder Lebewesen an ihrer Beziehung schuld. Tom meint scherzhaft, dann sollten sie es sofort beenden. Dann küssen sie sich innig und Tom meint, dass er sehr gespannt darauf ist, wie das Experiment weitergeht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway) hat während den Dreharbeiten zu dieser Episode das Rauchen aufgegeben, was sich laut eigener Aussage auf ihr Schauspiel ausgewirkt hat. http://web.archive.org/web/20091019203331/http://geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/7683/kate.html In der deutschen Synchronfassung gibt es in Bezug auf Captain Janeway Beschwerden einige Unterschiede zum Original. So kamen im englischen Original ihre Kopfschmerzen noch von einem verhärteten Rückenmuskel (engl. trapezius - dt. „Kapuzenmuskel“), während sie im Deutschen von einem Knochen der Handwurzel herrührten. Ferner wurde aus der Osteopathic pressure therapy des Doktors eine chiropraktische Drucktherapie. Diese Übertragung scheint darin begründet, dass Chiropraktik in Deutschland bekannter sein dürfte, als die in Amerika begründete Osteopathie - ein Verfahren der Alternativmedizin. In der deutschen Fassung bezeichnet Tom Paris Fähnrich Wildman als Fähnrich Wild. Unbemerkte Experimente durch Außerirdische werden auch in der -Episode thematisiert. Es gibt 257 Räume auf der Voyager. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Scientific Method (episode) es:Scientific Method fr:Scientific Method (épisode) nl:Scientific Method